This invention relates to footwear for sporting use and refers particularly, though not exclusively, to footwear for sporting use where the footwear is used in the kicking of a ball or the like.
1. Background of the Invention
In sports where a ball is kicked by a player, it is normal to use a shoe or boot to protect the foot of the person kicking the ball. With varying sports, the nature of the shoe or boot varies to allow for the way in which the ball is kicked, and the nature of the ball being kicked. However, in all instances the shoe or boot attempts to follow the inherent shape of a human foot.
The shape of the portion of the human foot which does the kicking generally does not match the shape of the ball. For example, in sports such as Australian rules football, rugby and gridiron the shape of the ball (being an eliptoid) does not match that part of the foot which does the kickingxe2x80x94the instep. To avoid confusion, throughout this specification the instep is the top of the foot and the arch is the underneath of the foot. The top of the instep, when kicking, is inherently convex both longitudinally and laterally and therefore contact with the ball tends to be a narrow band along a portion of the instep. If the ball does not contact the instep correctly, it can skew at an angle, resulting in a less than accurate kick. Also, if it strikes either too high or too low on the instep, the trajectory of the ball will not be that which is desired and the resultant kick will not be as effective as it should, and could, have been.
In sports such as soccer, where a spherical ball is used, the toe of the boot, the instep, and the outside and inside of the foot, are all used for kicking purposes, as is the heel. Again, the problem is that the shape of that portion of the foot being used does not match the ball shape and, therefore, the contact surface is quite limited. This is not always effective in propelling the ball to the desired location and in the desired trajectory.
Although skilled players in the sports can manage to achieve a quite successful result in the majority of occasions, no player has yet been able to achieve the required result every time.
2. Consideration of the Prior Art
In the specification of GB2,060,351A there is disclosed a sports boot having a planar part 11, which is relatively thick, integrally incorporated into the boot 10. This has a planar kicking surface 14 which extends from the toe of the boot over the entire instep to the region of the ankle. Although this provides a planar area and therefore would tend to reduce the number of grossly inaccurate kicks (due to them being slightly off centre on the instep) it does not xe2x80x9ccupxe2x80x9d the ball to provide accuracy in the kicking. Furthermore, being a relatively thick component, it would not be flexible. As it extends from the toe to the top of the instep, this would mean that a player wearing such a shoe could not walk or run in a normal fashion as the toes would not be able to bend, nor the foot flex, as is required for running. Its sole purpose would be for kicking. It would therefore only be suitable for a place kick in a sport such as rugby. Although this specification discloses that the kicking surface can be slightly concave, it does not disclose the concept of the xe2x80x9ccuppingxe2x80x9d of the ball to provide for great accuracy when kicking.
A further disclosure is in the specification of EP0,359,081A2. Here, there is disclosed a sports shoe having elevations disposed on either side of the instep and extending over the length of the instep. Each elevation has an upper edge which are intended to contact the ball so that the momentum lies between the two contact edges. One of the elevations is of greater height than the other elevation, so that the guidance properties of the shoe would be increased when centre passes are made. Furthermore, the elevations are not of constant height along their length. They commence at a relatively low height at the front of the instep (adjacent the toes) and increase in height along the instep. Therefore, their maximum height and thus accuracy is generated adjacent the ankle of the wearer, rather than at the front position of the instep, which is where most power kicking takes place. Also, the elevations are intended to be placed into pockets formed as an integral part of the upper of the shoe. Furthermore, the ball contacts the edges of the elevations, rather than contacting the upper surface of the elevations and the instep of the foot to provide a cupping effect. A cupping effect imparts far more of the kicking energy to the ball, and provides great guidance of the ball.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide improvements in footwear for sporting purposes for the use in kicking a ball where a primary contact surface area of the footwear is made to correspond somewhat to the shape of the ball to thus provide a more reliable result when kicking.
With the above and other objects in mind, the present invention provides improvements in footwear for sporting purposes requiring the kicking of a ball on or adjacent to an instep of the footwear, there being provided at least one insert for, or addition to, the footwear which is attachable to the footwear on or adjacent to the instep such that a kicking surface is provided and which has a concave upper surface, the radius of curvature of the concave upper surface being substantially the same as, or slightly greater than, that of the ball, the at least one insert being of a maximum height at the front of the instep at least as great as the maximum height at the rear of the instep.
Preferably, the at least one insert has a front surface substantially triangular in shape. More preferably, the front surface is concave, the front surface having a radius of curvature substantially the same as or slightly greater than the radius of curvature of the ball. More preferably, the front surface has an upper peak.
Advantageously, the insert is of relatively constant height along its length.
Furthermore, the at least one insert may have a side surface which is also concave or flat, the radius of curvature of the side surface preferably being the same as or slightly greater than the radius of curvature of the ball.
Advantageously, the at least one insert is integral with the footwear. Alternatively, the at least one insert may be a separate component releasably or securably attachable to the footwear. More advantageously the at least one insert is approximately triangular in vertical cross section. Alternatively, there is one insert which is approximately M-shaped.